Who Am I? Oneshots
by the-circle-of-stupidity
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with certain situations with characters from my story Who Am I? On the first one, play never meant to belong when you read it. It adds to the effect.
1. Let Me Go

**I'm not sure what brought this on, but it was a bunch of one-shots for Yuki and Grimmjow from the story Who Am I? that I did.**

**I don't own bleach.**

Let me go

Grimmjow flung out a hand, almost missing Yuki's as she fell backward. Seconds later, she was hanging over the edge of a cliff with Grimmjow just barely holding on by his fingertips. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Nnoitra was coming up behind them. Grimmjow wouldn't be able to defend himself and pull Yuki up as well. She seemed to realize this because her grip on his hand loosened.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at her, his grip around her wrist tightening.

"Grimmjow, there's no way you can save us both. If you try and save me, Nnoitra will just end up killing us both!"

Grimmjow felt something tighten in his chest at the sad look in her eyes.

"Let me go."

He grit his teeth together, preparing to pull her up. "Never."

"Grimmjow, please! If he kills you, I'll fall anyway! Let me go!"

He opened his mouth to respond, wanting to protest, but something in the back of his mind was telling him she was right. He argued with himself, increasingly aware of how close Nnoitra was getting. Any second now…Numbly, Grimmjow felt his grip starting to loosen and the sad look in Yuki's eyes changed to one of fear.

"I'm sorry."

He let go and watched with wide eyes as she disappeared into the fog at the bottom. Slowly, he stood up, pulling his sword out as he did so. Nnoitra stood in front of him, a large grin on his face.

"Finally decided to fight have you? I guess that girl was too scared to face me and decided to end it in a less painful way. Coward's way to die if you ask me—."

"She died because of you."

The smile slid off of Nnoitra's face as Grimmjow's voice became dangerously low. Grimmjow looked up at the taller Espada.

"She trusted me and I had to let her go! Because of you!" he shouted. He held up his sword, aiming it at Nnoitra's heart. "Well, now I'm gonna make sure she didn't die in vain. Grind, Pantera!"

As soon as Grimmjow was in his resurrecion form, he flew at Nnoitra, slashing at every part he could reach. Nnoitra wasn't able to block every blow and soon looked ready to collapse. He let his guard down just for a second as Grimmjow held out his hands.

"This is for Yuki! CERO!"

The blast nearly blew Nnoitra's head off, sending the Espada crashing to the ground. Grimmjow landed nimbly on his feet before stumbling over to the cliff edge and sinking to his knees.

He couldn't believe it.

She was gone.

He'd let her go.

**Ok, so this is extremely sad if you have never meant to belong playing in the background TT-TT. **

**Why does bleach have such sad music?**


	2. Watching the Stars

**Here's another one, and this time, no one dies. I think…yeah, no one dies. So this is sort of a 'what if' one-shot, like, what if they'd actually been able to escape to the human world…don't read this unless you've read the other story all the way through…I haven't finished it yet, so actually, just stop here. And to those people who don't bother to read the author's notes…I apologize…**

**Still don't own bleach**

Watching the stars

Yuki was starting to get a little frustrated with Grimmjow keeping his hands over her eyes as he led her up a hill.

"Grimmjow, where are we going?" she asked again.

"I told you it's a surprise," he replied. Finally, he removed his hands and Yuki looked around. They were standing on a hill in the middle of an open field. The wind blew through the tall grass, making it look like dark, green waves in the moonlight.

"Grimmjow…"

"I told you we'd see the stars, didn't I?"

He flopped down on the hill's grassy slope, pulling Yuki down with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her head gently against his chest.

"This is just like that night in the desert," Yuki commented, scooting closer to him. "Except we can actually see the stars."

"And there's no sand," Grimmjow added. "That's stuff's really annoying when it goes down your—."

He was cut off by Yuki laughing. Grimmjow moved his head so that it was sitting lightly on top of hers.

"I wish we could do this more often…"

"Well, we are supposed to be dead right?"

"Yuki, we're part hollow. We've been dead for years."

She punched him lightly in the side.

"No, I meant dead-dead. Nnoitra was supposed to have killed us remember? Aizen won't be trying to look for us for a while."

"Yeah, at least not until he picks up on our reiatsu…"

"…"

"…"

"We should do this every night."

Grimmjow looked at the small, former-Espada lying next to him. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow in the night.

"Yeah." He settled back down in the grass. "I'd like that…"

Hours passed with the two pointing out stars to each other and trying and re-trying many times to count them all. Finally, Yuki curled closer into Grimmjow. He rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around her small form.

"I won't let anything hurt you again," he mumbled into her hair. "Promise."

**So…that was kinda an ironic thing at the end if you looked at the previous one-shot…So this was really just fluff and Grimmjow fulfilling his promise to see the stars with her. It might not seem too special, but to two people who pretty much have gone most of their little arrancar lives with a starless sky, this is an amazing, beautiful sight…wow…that was kinda deep…**


	3. The Orange

***face palming repeatedly* Derp. Just derp. So, The Violent Spazz and I have been trying to figure out what we did with the "orange", both convinced that the other had it. Well I found it…in my pocket. Again, just derp. I apologize for this and want you all to know that The Violent Spazz wrote every bit of this. **

The orange

Once we left the kingdom of Aizen's, there was nothing standing in our way. Literally. It was sand, sand, and more sand.

It was still dark out when I saw Orihime grasp onto Ulquiorra's jacket and getting up on her toes to whisper in his ear. At first, he seemed angry but for that one split second, his eyes softened and his hands hovered over her waist, fingers bent, ready to pull her into him.

When Orihime went back down, she stared and waited. They held each other's gaze for a while until he looked up at Grimmjow stating that we needed to rest for a while.

We had set up camp around a fire, made from the dead trees around us. I laid there watching the starless sky. Ulquiorra and Orihime had already fallen asleep. Even if Orihime didn't want to admit it, you could tell by the way they moved that she was falling for him and he had fallen for her.

Turning on my side, I sifted the sand through my fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a hand approaching from above.

Turning on my back, I watched as Grimmjow hovered above me. He slid his knee between my legs and laid his hip on top of mine. His hands lingered down my arms grabbing my wrists and holding them above my head.

Keeping his left hand firmly around my wrists, his right hand had moved toward the bottom of my shirt. He pulled my shirt up a little to show my belly and traced circles on my hip with his thumb.

When he put his right hand back towards my head, he laid his torso on mine. Skin touched skin and all of a sudden I felt like I was on fire. He watched my facial expressions with a smirk on his face. He ran his fingers in my hair and put his mouth on my collarbone. His hair tickled my chin and then he licked me.

He licked my collarbone and pressed his torso and hip even harder against mine. Before I tried processing what was going on, I blocked out all thoughts of what he was doing.

He then got up and smiled. Getting back to his spot, he watched as my chest rose and fell rapidly, my breathing short and fast.

"At least now I know I can leave you hot and bother," he smirked, lying down to go to sleep.

What the hell just happened?

**My thoughts exactly Yuki. Honestly, reading this the one thing going through my head was "rape. Rape. Rape. RAPE! RUN YUKI RUN!"**

**Anyway. While typing this, dramatic music started playing on my iPod when Grimmjow did…things…it was rather fitting actually. **


End file.
